


Immer diese Aliens!

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hat seine eigenen Vorstellungen von interplanetaren Begegnungen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immer diese Aliens!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Besten Dank an Tamara!

„Warum begegnen wir eigentlich niemals Aliens, die von uns Sex wollen?“, erkundigt sich Rodney eines Abends bei John, während er sein Kopfkissen in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett in Form klopft.

Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht – Atlantis-Zeit – und eigentlich hat John gedacht, dass Rodney nach einer Runde Videospiele, einer Runde Schokomuffins und einer Runde Sex – und zwar genau in dieser Reihenfolge – jetzt zum Umfallen müde ist und nicht noch auf Diskutieren aus. Aber da hat er wohl Rodney unterschätzt.  
„Weiß nicht.“ John gähnt herzhaft und lang anhaltend, fügt dann aber noch hinzu: „Aber wir sollen froh sein, dass das so ist, denn ich will sicher nicht mit einem Asgard, einem Wraith oder etwas Fünfbeinigem Sex haben.“ Bei dem Gedanken schaudert ihm.

„Das meine ich doch nicht.“ ‚Dummkopf’ schwingt mit, wird aber nicht laut ausgesprochen. Rodney legt sich neben John und zieht die Bettdecke zurecht.  
John schlingt einen Arm um Rodneys Taille und sagt gegen dessen Hals: „Hast du aber gerade gesagt.“ Wenn er Recht hat, will er auch darauf bestehen. Macht Rodney ja nicht anders.  
„Dann habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt“, gibt Rodney sehr widerstrebend zu. „Also noch mal zum Mitschreiben für Erstklässler: Warum begegnen wir nie Aliens, die von uns rituellen Sex zur Verhinderung irgendeiner eingebildeten Katastrophe oder als Segnung für ihre … ihre … Was-Weiß-Ich-Was Ernte verlangen?“

In seinem sehr trägen Zustand muss John den Satz erst einmal sortieren, dann wird ihm aber klar, was Rodney meint. Er platzt heraus: „Von Aliens zum Sex gezwungen? Wirklich, Rodney? Das ist deine geheime Phantasie?“  
John merkt, wie sich Rodney bei diesen Worten in seinen Armen versteift und so fügt er schnell noch abmildernd hinzu: „Okay, mit dir würde ich das sogar tun. Aber ohne Zuschauer.“

„Hmmph.“ Rodney schnaubt und versucht, sich in Johns Armen demonstrativ zur Wand zur drehen.  
Gut, das war dann wohl noch nicht genug Beschwichtigung und so lässt sich John das Gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Er fährt mit seiner Hand kleine Muster auf Rodneys Bauch, haucht ihm einen Kuss aufs Ohr und erkundigt sich: „Was macht dich daran an? Die Zuschauer? Willst du, dass Teyla und Ronon sehen, wie wir es tun? Als Bestätigung sozusagen? Ist es das?“

Rodney grummelt noch etwas Undefinierbares, dann seufzt er theatralisch, dreht sich in Johns Richtung und legt ihm seinerseits eine Hand auf die Brust. „Nein. Nein, nein, niemand von unserem Team.“ Er zögert.  
John gibt ihm Zeit.   
Aber alles was Rodney nach quälend langen Sekunden endlich herausbringt ist: „Ist auch egal, lass uns schlafen.“

„Das ist nicht egal.“ John ist jetzt neugierig geworden. Er löscht das Licht, so dass nur die zwei Monde am Himmel noch Licht durch die großen Fenster werfen. Vielleicht fällt es Rodney leichter, in der Dunkelheit darüber zu sprechen. „Wenn es nicht die Zuschauer sind, was ist es dann?“  
Rodney holt tief Luft. „Ich habe nichts gegen Zuschauer, nur sollten es nicht gerade Teyla und Ronon sein“, stellt er nach einem Moment klar.

„Okay.“ Das sind schon mal wichtige Anhaltspunkte. „Die Aliens haben uns also in ihrer Gewalt, und nur wenn wir beide Sex haben, lassen sie den Rest des Teams, das weitab vom Schuss irgendwo in einer Zelle festgehalten wird, wieder frei. Nur wenn wir Sex haben, geben sie uns unsere Waffen zurück und liefern das dringend benötigte … Metall?“, versucht John halbherzig sein Glück.  
„Genau.“  
„Aha.“

Rodney rutscht noch etwas näher an John heran. „Sie sind zwar humanoid, aber schon eindeutig Aliens und sitzen im Halbkreis um uns herum. Sie zeigen mit ihren spindeldürren Fingern auf uns, doch wir verstehen nicht sofort, was sie wollen. Dann kommt einer näher und als er anfängt, an meiner Kleidung zu zerren, gehst du sofort dazwischen.“  
„Natürlich würde ich das!“  
„Siehst du, das weiß sogar mein Unterbewusstes, das diese Phantasie hat“, grinst Rodney und drückt Johns Finger.

Gut, damit scheint Rodney ihm die etwas unüberlegten Worte von gerade wohl nicht mehr übel zu nehmen. „Ich gehe also dazwischen und …“  
„Die anderen Aliens zerren dich zur Seite – es sind zu viele, als dass du etwas ausrichten könntest – und sie drohen, dir mit einem scharfen Messer die Kehle durchzuschneiden, wenn ich nicht mache, was sie wollen. Sie geben mir noch einmal durch Gesten zu verstehen, dass ich mich ausziehen soll.“

John streicht über Rodneys Arm bis zur Schulter hinauf. „Du fängst also ganz langsam an und legst erst einmal die schusssichere Weste ab. Denn du weißt, je länger du sie hinhalten kannst, desto größer ist die Chance, das wir gerettet werden.“

„Hmm, normalerweise kooperiere ich sofort, denn ich will ja nicht, dass sie dich verletzen. Aber in Ordnung, ich fange also mit der Weste an, dann die Schuhe, die Socken und als sie ungeduldig werden und der erste Tropfen Blut an deinem Hals fließt, ziehe ich schnell den Rest der Sachen aus.“  
„Jetzt bist du nackt und die Aliens starren dich alle an.“ John merkt, wie sich Rodneys Atem etwas beschleunigt. Er scheint also ziemlich nahe dran zu sein an den geheimen Phantasien seines Freundes. „Doch nicht nur die Aliens starren, sondern auch ich. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich ganz nackt sehe und ich kann meine Augen kaum von dir wenden.“

„Aber wir haben doch schon … ja, ja, ja, wir können auch einbauen, dass ich noch niemals mit einem Mann … verdammt, John, ja, das ist fast noch besser, als wenn wir sowieso schon zusammen wären.“

John will lachen, aber da tut man nicht, wenn der Partner gerade geheime Phantasien erläutert. Außerdem reibt sich Rodney gegen Johns Bein und John spürt, dass Rodney schon wieder hart wird, obwohl sie erst vor einer halben Stunde Sex gehabt haben. Prompt erwacht auch sein Interesse erneut.

„Gut, also weiter.“ Rodneys Finger streicheln über Johns Brust, während er sagt: „Die Aliens schubsen mich in deine Richtung und indem sie an deiner Kleidung zerren und auf mich zeigen, machen sie klar, dass ich jetzt dich ausziehen soll. Ich weigere mich, aber da drückt der fiese Kerl mit der Klinge noch einmal zu, ein weiterer Tropfen Blut fließt, du stöhnst leise auf …“  
„Ich stöhne bei einem einzigen Bluttropfen nicht auf!“  
„Tust du in diesem Fall aber, denn ich brauche ja einen Grund, warum ich dann doch anfange, dich langsam auszuziehen.“  
„Also schön, ausnahmsweise. Ich sage zu dir: „Ist schon in Ordnung, Rodney“, und du streifst mir die Jacke von den Schultern. Danach das T-Shirt und dann …“

„Und dann machen sich meine Hände an deiner Hose zu schaffen. Als ich meine Finger unter den Hosenbund schiebe, um den Knopf zu öffnen, streift mein Zeigefinger durch Zufall deine Erektion und du stöhnst …“  
„Verdammt, McKay! ich bin keine Prinzessin auf der Erbse! Ich stöhne nicht sofort jedes Mal rum!“  
Rodney hebt seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter an und schiebt sein Kinn entschieden vor. „Das ist ein männliches Stöhnen. Du kannst gar nicht anders, denn meine Finger auf deinem Schwanz haben nun mal den Effekt.“

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Ich … ich … ich … Oh Gott, Rodney“, stößt John hervor, als er in genau diesem Moment fühlt, wie sich Rodneys Finger um seinen Schwanz wickeln und ihn fest, aber nicht zu fest drücken.  
„Siehst du! Sag ich doch. Du kannst gar nicht anders“, verkündet Rodney äußerst selbstzufrieden.  
Dermaßen ekelhaft selbstzufrieden, dass John Rodneys Finger zur Seite schubst und ihn auffordert: „Mach weiter. Was passiert dann?“

Rodney mustert ihn kurz misstrauisch, selbst in dem Fast-Dunkel kann John Rodneys zusammengezogene Brauen sehen, aber nach ein paar Sekunden sagt er: „Ich ziehe dir die Hose herunter und unter dem Slip zeichnet sich deutlich sichtbar für alle deine Erektion ab. Doch erst ziehe ich dir noch Stiefel und Hose aus, ehe ich dann ganz langsam dein letztes Kleidungsstück herunter schiebe.“

John schluckt. So würde es wirklich sein. Wäre Rodney nackt und würde ihn langsam ausziehen, würde er reagieren, ob er wollte oder nicht. Rodney hat diese Macht über ihn.  
Er räuspert sich. „Die Aliens schubsen und scheuchen uns jetzt in die Mitte eines Platzes, auf dem so etwas wie eine hüfthohe Bühne aufgebaut ist …“

„Mit jeder Menge Felle drauf, damit es nicht zu hart ist.“  
„Genau. Obwohl wir ja noch nicht wissen, dass die Sex wollen. Könnte ja auch sein, dass die ihre Gefangenen nackt hinrichten, um nicht die Kleidung zu beschmutzen.“  
„Woa, du stellst ja reizvolle Überlegungen an!“ Rodney schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Wieso? Denkst du gleich als erstes immer an Sex? Ist es nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass sie eher auf Köpfen, Vierteilen oder weiß-der-Teufel-was stehen?“  
„John, das ist meine Phantasie und da vierteilt niemand irgendwen, okay?“  
„Sehr unrealistisch, aber nun gut. Wir gehen also …“

Rodney legte ihm einen Finger über die Lippen. „Doch bevor wir die Stufen zur Bühne hochklettern können, kommt einer der Aliens auf uns zu. Er redet irgendein Kauderwelsch und du trittst vor ihn und verkündest, dass du der Teamleiter bist und sie mich gefälligst aus allem, was sie Fieses planen, raus lassen sollen.“  
„Aber die verstehen mich doch nicht“, wendet John ein.  
„Richtig. Und deshalb befördern sie uns auch gewaltsam auf die Bühne, wo mir schnell klar wird, was die von uns wollen.“  
„Warum wird dir das klar?“  
„Herrgott, das ist nun mal so!“, ruft Rodney schon fast so genervt, wie man ihn aus seinem Labor kennt. „Nimm doch mal einfach was als gegeben hin.“

John will schon protestieren, da wird ihm klar, wie das jetzt weitergehen kann. Entweder er klopft wirklich jeden einzelnen Schritt, den Rodney vorschlägt, auf Plausibilität und Charaktertreue ab – oder … oder er lässt sich auf Rodneys Phantasie ein, egal, wohin die führt und egal, welche Rolle ihm dabei zugedacht wird. Wäre es anders herum – er würde wohl auch nicht wollen, dass Rodney seine Wunschvorstellungen mit so etwas Lästigem wie Realität durchkreuzte.

Also stimmt er zu: „In Ordnung.“  
„Wirklich?“ Rodney klingt ziemlich erstaunt über diesen raschen Sieg.  
John grinst: „Deine Phantasie – deine Regeln.“  
„O-kay. Gut, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“  
„Sie haben uns beide auf die Bühne geschubst und du …“  
„Richtig. Ich stehe dir gegenüber und die halten dich immer noch fest, weil sie wohl wissen, dass du ihnen gefährlich werden könntest.“

Diese Einschätzung seiner Persönlichkeit gefällt John, und da er sowieso schon beschlossen hatte, mitzuspielen, fügt er hinzu: „Du versuchst noch einmal, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass du als einer der bedeutendsten Physiker, den die Erde je hervorgebracht hat, nicht einfach so mit mir auf einem flohverseuchten Haufen von Fellen Sex haben kannst.“  
Rodney nimmt das leicht ironisch dargebotene Kompliment für bare Münze und sagt:  
„Genauso ist es.“  
John unterdrückt gerade noch ein Grinsen.  
Rodney rutscht noch etwas näher an John heran und dämpft seine Stimme fast auf ein Flüstern herab. „Einer der Aliens löst sich aus der Gruppe und kommt auf uns beide zu. Mit seinen knochigen Fingern umfasst er meine Erektion“, er legt dazu Johns Finger über seinen Schwanz, „und drückt und prüft wie … hart ich schon bin.“

Rodney atmet heftiger und John lässt sich anleiten und fährt wie prüfend mit seinem Zeigefinger über Rodneys Glied.  
Als Rodney ungeduldig wird und sich bewegt, hält John ihn an der Hüfte fest. „Nein. Er ist noch nicht fertig mit dir. Er will genau herausfinden, wie das bei den Männern aus Atlantis ist. Er winkt und zwei der Fremden treten hinzu, halten dich fest und er fährt mit seiner Musterung fort.“  
Seine Hand umfasst jetzt fester Rodneys Glied und er drückt und presst, schiebt die weiche Haut über den harten Schaft und bringt Rodney dann mit einem leichten Druck gegen die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel dazu, diese für ihn zu öffnen. Rodney versucht, ein leises Winseln zu unterdrücken, als John jetzt mit einer Hand den Schwanz festhält und mit der anderen etwas tiefer gleitet. John bemüht sich bewusst, es wie eine medizinische Untersuchung anfühlen zu lassen, aber in Rodneys Kopf scheinen andere Signale anzukommen, denn er presst seine Pobacken zusammen und schiebt John sein Becken entgegen.  
Johns Finger gleiten über die Hoden, er nimmt sie in seine Hand, spielt einen Moment mit ihnen und drückt dann etwas fester zu, bis er Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit hat. „Als nächstes will der Fremde …“

Rodney braucht einen Moment, um sich zu fangen, dann aber unterbricht er John und wispert: „Der Fremde geht zu dir und testet, als direkten Vergleich, wie steif du schon bist.“ Er legt seine Finger auf Johns Schwanz, der in den letzten Minuten wieder hart geworden ist. John lehnt sich in die Bewegung hinein, aber Rodney zieht nach einem weiteren, kurzen Tätscheln seine Hand zurück und sagt: „Er berät sich mit den anderen und anschließend drückt er mir eine kleine Schale mit einer öligen Substanz in die Hand.“

Irgendwie hat John schon vermutet, dass die Phantasie-Aliens Rodney oben sehen wollen und so seufzt er nur zustimmend. „Du testest die Substanz zwischen deinen Fingern, stellst fest, dass sie angenehm warm und nicht mit Zitronen versetzt ist und …“

„Und anders, als du es jetzt gerade vermutet hast“, sagt Rodney mit erstaunlicher Menschenkenntnis, „stoßen sie mich zu Boden und bringen mich dazu, mich auf den Boden zu knien.“ Er schluckt und fügt zögerlicher hinzu: „Mit dem Rücken zu dir.“

Oh, verdammt, er lag ganz falsch! Diese Aliens wollen Rodney ‚unten’ sehen. Er soll seine Dominanz über Rodney ausspielen. John merkt, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigt.

Sicher, Rodney hat sich noch nie beschwert, wenn er ihn heftig gegen die Wand gepresst und geküsst hat, hat nie Einwände dagegen erhoben, wenn John gesagt hat, „Lass die Hände oben“.  
Aber da dem Abende gegenüberstehen, an denen Rodney seine Vorstellung von Sex durchgesetzt hat, hat John bisher noch nicht daran gedacht, dass Rodney dieses Bedürfnis haben könnte.

Und da ist er auch schon beim nächsten Punkt: Welches Bedürfnis ist es ‚genau’, das Rodney hat? Was erwartet er jetzt von ihm? Irgendwo lauert in dem Szenario, dass die Aliens ihn dazu zwingen, schon zugleich die Rückzugsmöglichkeit für Rodney, sich solche Wünsche einzugestehen. Denn wenn er damit sein Team rettet – ja, dann fällt es jemandem wie Rodney wahrscheinlich leichter, sich so eine Phantasie, in der er tun muss, was man ihm sagt, auszumalen. John hofft sehr, dass er mit seiner Laien-Psychologie richtig liegt, denn der Gedanke, Rodney etwas zu befehlen, ist sehr verlockend – eine Welle von Hitze schwappt durch seinen Körper.

Während er sich über Rodney beugt und sich die Tube mit dem Gel vom Nachtschränkchen grapscht, kommt ihm ein Gedanke. Vielleicht können sie etwas mehr als nur eine erzählte Gutenacht-Geschichte für Erwachsene daraus machen? Es ist dunkel, sie sind beide erregt – wenn nicht jetzt, dann ist nie der richtige Moment, um herauszufinden, ob das hier für Rodney nur eine intellektuelle Spielerei ist, oder ob er von John mehr erwartet.

John dreht die Tube auf, hält sie Rodney hin und sagt dazu: „Ich will zu dir treten, doch die Aliens halten mich zurück. Stattdessen tunkt der Alien von gerade deinen Finger in den Tiegel mit dem Öl und zeigt auf deinen Hintern.“

Da ihn Rodney unschlüssig anschaut, gibt John ihm einen kleinen Schubs, so dass er auf den Bauch rollt. Und falls das für Rodney immer noch nicht klar genug ist, träufelt er noch etwas von dem Gel auf Rodneys Finger. „Das Alien zeigt auf deinen Hintern“, wiederholt er.

„Willst du etwa … Wollen die Aliens“, verbessert sich Rodney rasch, „dass ich mich … selber …?“  
„Sie lassen keinen Zweifel daran“, versichert ihm John.  
„Oh, Shit!“ Rodneys Stimme klingt brüchig, als er sich jetzt in den Kniestand hochschiebt.  
John kann Rodneys Zögern in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren, auch er würde sich in diesem Moment wohl hin und her gerissen fühlen.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen bringt Rodney aber dann die Hand nach hinten und John beißt sich auf die Lippen, um nicht auch aufzustöhnen, als Rodney sich selbst befingert.

Als John seiner Stimme wieder traut, befiehlt er: „Nimm noch einen Finger dazu.“  
„Shit, shit, shit“, wiederholt Rodney und stützt sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab. Das betont seinen Hintern noch deutlicher und John schluckt schwer, als Rodney jetzt einladend mit seinem Hintern wackelt. 

Oh, nein, so schnell will John das Spiel noch nicht beenden. „Das Alien will sehen, ob du für mich bereit bist. Mit seinem knochigen Finger“, sagt John und schiebt seinen Finger neben Rodneys ebenfalls in dessen Körper, „testet er das jetzt.“  
„Ah!“ Unbewusst will sich Rodney wegdrehen, doch John hält ihn fest.  
„Du musst das zulassen, sonst verletzen sie mich“, flüstert er an Rodneys Ohr.  
Rodneys Atem geht keuchend, aber er hält still.  
Er befingert Rodney noch etwas, dann zieht er seine Hand zurück. „Das Alien ist zufrieden.“  
Rodney schnaubt, entspannt sich aber sichtlich wieder.

„Nun…“  
„Damit wir den Moment nicht zur Flucht nutzen“, unterbricht Rodney John, „fesseln die Aliens meine Hände an irgendwelche Haken, die sie vorausschauend auf der Bühne angebracht haben.“  
Uhm, John erinnert ihn nicht daran, dass sie ja auch noch Teyla und Ronon in ihrer Gewalt haben, sondern geht mit dem Programm. Er angelt nach seinem T-Shirt, schlingt es um die Atlantis-Verzierungen, die sich hinter dem Bett befinden, verdreht es und schiebt dann Rodneys linke Hand durch. Das sollte sogar einigermaßen halten und nicht nur symbolischen Charakter haben.

„Du musst jetzt …“, sagt Rodney und wedelt unbestimmt mit seiner noch freien Hand.  
„Ja“, bestätigt John. „Ich knie mich hinter dich. Aber da die Aliens mir sicherheitshalber die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt haben, musst du mir helfen.“  
„Helfen?“  
„Streck deine Hand nach hinten und fass mich an“, befiehlt John.

„Ja, ja, ja“, stimmt Rodney eifrig zu, streckt seine Hand nach hinten und John schiebt sich so an ihn heran, dass sein Glied zwischen Rodneys Finger gleitet. Kühle Finger, an denen noch Gel haftet, umfassen ihn. John liebt den Unterschied zwischen der angedeuteten Kälte und der Hitze seines Blutes, die den Film schon bald erwärmt, als Rodney jetzt samtweich seinen Schwanz entlang gleitet. John stößt langsam vor und zurück und wunderbare, perfekte Reibung lässt seine Haut kribbeln und ihn nach mehr verlangen.

„Komm schon“, fordert er Rodney auf und der platziert Johns Glied mit leicht unkoordinierten Bewegungen, weil er viel zu ungeduldig ist, endlich doch noch an der richtigen Stelle.  
„Die Aliens wollen, dass du dich jetzt selbst penetrierst“, bringt John mit belegter Stimme hervor, laut ausgesprochen klingt das noch viel dekadenter als in seinem Kopf. Er bewegt sich für einen Moment gar nicht, obwohl alles in ihm danach drängt, sich jetzt und sofort und tief in Rodney zu versenken.

Rodney zieht stotternd Luft ein und lässt etwas hören, dass alles zwischen ‚John’ und ‚Gott’ heißen kann, will seine zweite Hand zur Hilfe nehmen, stellt fest, dass sie gefesselt ist und stöhnt laut auf. „Das ist gemein“, bringt er atemlos hervor. Es ist klar, dass er das nur sagt, weil es zum Spiel gehört.

„Wir haben keine Wahl. Glaubst du, mir fällt es leicht, so etwas von dir zu verlangen? Aber gegen die Übermacht kommen wir nicht an.“ John fährt bittend fort: „Du musst es tun, es hängt so viel davon ab.“ Er stupst mit seinem Schwanz gegen Rodneys Hintern.  
„Natürlich, natürlich“, bestätigt Rodney fahrig und dann sieht John, wie sich Rodney langsam, aber sicher über ihn schiebt. „Wir müssen es tun“, keucht Rodney und nimmt John Zentimeter um Zentimeter in sich auf.

John beobachtet fasziniert, wie sein praller Schwanz in Rodney hineingleitet, ihn viel weiter dehnt, als es die Finger zuvor getan haben. Rodneys herrliche Enge, die Reibung, die Hitze – John spannt alle Muskeln an, um sich nicht doch noch zu bewegen, obwohl ihn alles danach drängt.

Rodney stöhnt so herrlich, wiegt sich auf John vor und zurück und gleitet dann nach einiger Zeit auf seine Ellenbogen hinunter und presst seine Stirn gegen seinen Unterarm. Das ändert den Winkel und er beginnt, sich ernsthaft auf John zu bewegen. Alles Spielerische verschwindet aus seinen Bewegungen und John hat keine Ahnung, ob Rodney in seinem Kopf noch in der Phantasie ist oder nicht.

„Fass mich an“, wimmert Rodney und beschleunigt das Tempo noch etwas. „Ich will kommen.“  
„Du musst dich alleine zum Höhepunkt bringen, meine Hände sind nicht frei“, erinnert ihn John.  
„Nein!“  
„Doch. Fass dich an!“ John legt Schärfe in seinen Tonfall, lässt es deutlich mehr nach einem Befehl als nach einem bloßen Vorschlag klingen.  
„Oh, Mann“, mit einem Ton zwischen Hilflosigkeit und höchster Erregung umfasst Rodney sein Glied und bringt sich rasch mit fünf, sechs Strichen zu seinem Höhepunkt, in den er sich dann mit einem lauten Aufseufzen fallen lässt.

Die Enge um Johns Glied wird pulsierend und noch ein wenig stärker, und obwohl er drei, vier Mal tief durchatmet, ist Rodneys triumphierendes „Ja!“ und seine letzte, stärkste Kontraktion dann doch zu viel für Johns Selbstbeherrschung. Er spürt, wie sich die Hitze von seinem Unterleib aus über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet und ihn mit erregendem Prickeln erfüllt. Für ein, zwei, drei Sekunden ist alles in der Schwebe, John fühlt sich wie der Herr der Welt, dann bricht die Welle über ihm zusammen und er stößt blind zu, umfasst Rodneys Hüften, hält ihn fest, zieht ihn auf sich und pumpt in ihn hinein. Woge um Woge angenehmster Lust bricht sich Bahn, ehe sie langsam abebbt, und John schließlich seinen Kopf schwer auf Rodneys Rücken sinken lässt.

Er spürt Rodneys hektischen Atem, der mit jedem Atemzug ruhiger wird, den Schweiß, der langsam erkaltet und genießt ihre Verbundenheit, das Gefühl der tiefen Befriedigung.

„Du wirst schwer“, kommt schon bald eine Beschwerde und John lässt sich widerstrebend neben Rodney sinken.  
Rodney rollte sich auf die Seite, aber dieses Mal verfällt er nicht sofort wieder in hektische Betriebsamkeit und statt: „Mir ist da gerade etwas eingefallen, was ich jetzt sofort aufschreiben muss“, sagt er: „Puh, das war … intensiv. Ich … Also mir … Hat es dir auch gefallen?“ Er hat sich so nah an John gepresst, dass er ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen muss.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es mir irgendwann mal nicht gefällt, mich in deinem wohlgeformten Hintern zu versenken?“, neckt John.  
„Mhm.“ Rodneys Finger legen sich auf Johns Oberschenkel. „Und du fandest das nicht … albern mit den Aliens?“  
„Nein, Rodney. Ich möchte diese Situation nicht in der Realität erleben, aber hier, in unserem Bett, fand ich das verflucht heiß.“

„Gut.“ Rodneys Hand wandert auf Johns Bauch. „Ich habe nämlich noch mehr solcher Szenarien in meinem Kopf.“  
„Warum wundert mich das nur nicht?’“, lacht John.  
Rodney tippt sich an die Stirn und sagt schief lächelnd: „Ja, zu viele freie Kapazitäten da oben.“ Dann blickt er John mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen an und fragt: „Wie sieht das bei dir aus? Was stellst du dir so vor?“  
„Ich? Nichts. Gar nichts. Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Pilot, der das bisschen Hirn, das er hat, darauf verwenden muss, den Jumper gerade in der Luft zu halten“, zitiert John genüsslich eine der kleinen Gemeinheiten, die Rodney ihm mal an den Kopf geworfen hat.  
„Pfft. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, wenn du nicht antworten willst.“ Aber da diese Worte in einem herzhaften Gähnen enden und Rodney sich noch etwas mehr zusammenrollt, ist sich John sicher, dass er erst einmal vom Haken ist.

Und ob er irgendwann einmal den Mut haben wird, Rodney von seiner Phantasie zu erzählen, in der Rodney der aufmüpfige Student und er der strenge Professor ist – das wird sich dann zeigen, wenn es soweit ist.

 

\------- ENDE -------

©Antares, März 2015


End file.
